


Time

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Presumed Dead, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus in Mourning, Valentine is a bad man, descriptions of torture, recovery from torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: You could have done so much more, if you only had time.Magnus reflects.





	1. Time

Summary: You could have done so much more, if you only had time.

Magnus reflects.

\----------

"You can't hide away from the world forever!" Catarina yelled at Magnus through his door.

Magnus rolled his eyes, he was hardly planning on hiding away forever, just until his heart stopped hurting every time he looked at his home, the place where his Alexander had lived with him and loved him.

Catarina continued yelling at him and Magnus wrapped a silencing ward around his room, he did not want to hear her yell, he just wanted to be alone for a while, perhaps in a decade or two he would finally feel ready to socialize again but then again maybe not.

Magnus looked at the bed and felt another sob worm it's way up and out if his throat, he could almost hear Alexander in the bathroom getting ready to join him in their bed for the night and then the sounds faded and Magnus was reminded by the silence that remained that Alexander was gone. That the man he loved had gone, had gone where he could not follow and had left him alone in the ruins of the life they had built together.

Magnus closed his eyes against the overlapping image of Alexander smiling and beckoning him to join him in their bed.

He remembered seeing Ragnor after the Other Warlock's death and it was a fool's hope to wish that Alexander would linger to say goodbye, to make sure that Magnus was alright.

Magnus was not even permitted the details of Alexander's death, the Clave refusing to tell him and even Isabelle and Clary refused to tell him, Jace had been in a coma since before Magnus had been told and while Magnus had tried nothing his magic could do had brought Alexander's Parabatai out of it and so Isabelle and Clary spent much of their time at Jace's bedside and Magnus couldn't bare look at the man, as his condition was further proof that Alexander was gone.

Magnus sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, his palms beginning to get damp as his tears fell from his eyes.

'Why, why did the Angel take Alexander from him, there were so many other people, Shadowhunters, Magnus could do without but Alexander, Magnus had never wanted to do without the man he had come to love.

Oh, Magnus was no fool to think that Alexander and he would never have to say a permanent farewell, Alexander was mortal and Magnus... Magnus was not, a final goodbye had always been a given but for the love of all things good and sacred, Magnus had hoped, prayed, that they would have more time, that Magnus would get to see Alexander age and gain grey in his dark hair and laugh lines across his face.

Magnus had thought that, perhaps he would have the chance to ask Alexander to take his name as his own, to place the ring that he had been carrying in his pocket for the last month on his finger and get the opportunity to call him Husband. He had thought that in their future there would be children, an orphaned Shadowhunter and Warlock or maybe they would have convinced Clary or Isabelle to carry a child for them, but now, now that future was gone, faded into dust and ash... like Alexander.

Magnus laid himself in the bed they had shared and turned on his side to face the inner wall, a piece of him, the part that was having trouble remembering that Alexander was gone, expected to see the man, silent and sleeping easily. 

Alexander had always taken the inner side of the bed, it had been one of their first big fights, Alexander had wanted to be nearest the door and so had Magnus. they had argued and argued until Magnus had finally shouted, 'Would it kill you to let me take care of you!' 

Alexander had paused and stared at Magnus, 'What?' Alexander had said.

'You take care of everyone else, Alexander, I just want to keep you safe, if only for the few nights you spend next to me.' Magnus had answered, feeling defeated.

Alexander had smiled a little, 'Alright, you can have the door side.'

And then Alexander had kissed him, 'On the condition that you hold me every night.'

'I can do that, my love.' Magnus had agreed.

And now there was just a wall in his sight, a wall and no Alexander, and there never would be again, just that wall. Magnus felt anger fill his body and blasted a fireball at the wall, leaving a burnt and blackened wall, Magnus supposed that he was lucky the wall remained intact.

Magnus turned his back to the blackened wall and felt his tears begin anew as his gaze landed on a photograph of his Alexander who had caught Clary up in his arms and held her away from Jace, who was reaching for the laughing redhead as Isabelle held Jace away from her.

Clary and Jace had been kissing for nearly half an hour before that picture was taken and Alexander had pulled the girl away to attempt talking with his Parabatai and when Jace had threatened Alexander playfully Clary had fake swooned and then somehow it had come to Alexander holding Clary and Isabelle holding Jace back and they were all laughing and smiling and Magnus had summoned his camera and taken the Photo, they had all received a copy because it was one of the few candid ones that had been taken, and that had had Alexander smiling, a soft, happy smile that Magnus adored.

Magnus remembered what Alexander had called them together for, the Clave was ready to hear them out about better conditions for Downworlders, with the threat of Valentine and his Ideals dividing the Shadowhunters it stood to reason that they would be needing more allies and although he was dating a Shadowhunter, or perhaps because he was dating Alexander, Magnus had been voted as representative of the Downworld.

Many of the improvements had been suggested by Alexander, Alexander who had always hated how his people treated teh Downworlders but had no way to change it with his parents out of favor with the Clave, and Magnus had never been so proud than at the meeting where he spoke to the Downworlders and made his suggestions and the way they had all stared, stared at the brilliance and heart Alexander had offered them, the kindness he knew they deserved and was willing to help them fight for.

Magnus didn't know what would happen with that now that Alexander was gone. Magnus knew that he would likely be called on to take over but he was not looking forward to it.

"My dear, Alexander," Magnus lamented, "You could have done so much more, if you only had time.."

\-----------

I will write the second chapter later...


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jace wakes up
> 
> Alec isn't dead -got to save him from Valentine....

Summary: Jace wakes up

Alec isn't dead -got to save him from Valentine....

\-----

Jace woke disoriented and in pain, every nerve in his body was on fire but it wasn't his pain, no the pain belonged to Alec, his Parabatai. 

For the last week Jace had been keeping his Parabatai company while Valentine tortured him for, in Valentine's eyes, betraying his people but even Jace could see that Alec was weakening. Alec hadn't wanted Jace to stay with him after the fight where Valentine's people had taken him and left Jace behind, for reasons Jace didn't know or really care, all that mattered was Alec, and the pain he was going through.

Finally Alec had begged Jace to wake up, to go to Magnus, to find him. Jace, however shared his soul with Alec, and with their bond came a certain knowledge of the other man; Alec didn't think he was gong to last long enough for them to find him, oh, Jace knew that Alec was clinging on to life, by mere threads though it was, the knowledge of how it would break Magnus should he die, how Jace would feel empty and the pain his death would cause Isabelle and even Clary, and the damage his death would do to their attempts at Shadow World equality, these things were what Alec was clinging on to as Valentine slowly tore him apart.

Jace pushed himself up slowly and felt the world spin for a moment before it settled, his ribs ached and he knew Alec was having trouble breathing, that the dull ache in his femur, in three different places, came from where Valentine had allowed one of his recruits to smash a metal bar into Alec's, and the twinging in his back muscles was from the whipping that the man had done himself, telling Alec that everything would stop if Alec only joined his Circle.

Alec had still been fully aware of his surroundings then, he'd spit on Valentine and had growled out a simple 'Never.'

Now, now Alec was hardly aware of the passing time, sometimes he was conscious during his beatings and others he passed out at the first hit, it didn't seem to matter to Valentine if Alec was awake or not. And Alec, Jace knew that Alec was losing his battle to survive, that his body was failing, his soul, his soul was full of strength o want to stay alive, but Jace was realizing that such will was useless if the body was not strong enough and Valentine hadn't bother with feeding Alec or healing him even a little bit.

Some of Alec's fellow prisoners had watched with little hope that Alec would remain strong against Valentine but as the days passed they realized that Alec cared for them like they were no different than he was and a few had managed to sneak Alec some of their portions of food and water when Alec had still been returned to a cage next to them, but it had been three days since Valentine had strung Alec up by his chained wrists and begun what he had called the final beating.

Alec had hung there, in agony with Valentine's people taking shifts in hurting Alec, if Jace was really being honest with himself he was surprised that Alec was still breathing at all and knew that they had a small window of time left to find him if they wanted to rescue him alive.

"Jace!" Isabelle cried as she came into the room and rushed to help him, pushing him back to the bed.

"No, I have to, I have to get up, Alec."

"Alec is dead." Isabelle said softly.

"Not yet, he's hanging in there, we... we have to save him." Jace said as he started to get up again.

Isabelle stared at him and then began helping him stand, "We have to get to Magnus, he'll be able to help us find Alec."

Jace nodded and they stumbled out of the Institute, Isabelle calling Clary to have her meet them at Magnus'.

\----------

"And you're sure? It's not just wishful thinking?" Catarina Loss asked.

Magnus had been silent the entire time, watching Jace as he spoke.

"I would know, he's not doing so great but he's alive... at the moment." Jace whispered.

"So, how do we find him?" Clary asked, "And why did the Clave seem so sure that Alec was dead?"

"We can deal with the Clave later," Isabelle began, "Right now let's focus on getting Alec back alive."

Magnus seemed to wake up and walked away from them towards his bedroom, he returned with Alec's bow.

"We should be able to use that to track him, no ward will be able to hide Alexander from me." Magnus said, and they all shivered, there was such power in those words and Jace wondered how they always seemed to forget how powerful Magnus was, perhaps it was the indifferent way he acted all the time unless he was being lovey to Alec.

As Magnus began the spell Catarina wandered away and began making calls, first to Lucian Graymark, then to Raphael Santiago, to the Seelie Queen and even to a woman named Tessa Gray.

Soon, every person she had called was in the Loft and several she hadn't, people that Alec had helped or had been on the Downworlder council, they had all insisted on helping bring Alec home and Jace only just realized how important Alec had become to these people, to the Downworld and he hoped that what ever happened, that if they couldn't save Alec that that would not damage what Alec had been trying to do, would not destroy this alliance that had formed to bring Their Shadowhunter home, and Alec was theirs, the Downworld's Shadowhunter, their Champion and Jace knew that one way or another, they were going to bring his Parabatai home.

Alive or dead, Alec was coming home.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The rescue

Summary: The Rescue

\-------

Alec wasn't sure if he was awake or dying, it hurt to breath and his vision was tainted black at the edges. He could hear the sound of fighting but he couldn't tell if it was merely Valentine's people sparing or if they were being attacked, not that it really mattered to Alec, Alec could barely stand to be awake, it all hurt, he wished Magnus was here, was holding him in his arms and feeding his magic into him to take the pain away.

But Magnus was not here, Magnus was home in their bed, safe and sound and there was no where Alec would rather him be than safe and sound, far away from here and Valentine's hurting hands and implements.

Alec's eyes closed and he whimpered softly, his voice had given out late the third day and Alec wasn't even sure how long it had been since he'd been taken, how long Valentine had had him, how long he'd been tortured for, he knew for awhile that Jace had been with him, that Jace had been sharing his strength with Alec through their bond but as Alec grew weaker and weaker he'd sent Jace back to his body, where the pain of their bond breaking would hopefully be dimmer than if Jace had still been with him.

"Well, it seems that I underestimated The Clave and their ability to keep your Parabatai in his sleep." Valentine said as he appeared in the doorway, the light spilling from behind him into the darkness where Alec hung, making the man wince.

Alec coughed and felt blood coat his lips.

"Or perhaps I underestimated your worth." 

Alec grinned, he had made many friends among the Downworld, not all through Magnus, it hadn't endeared him to the Clave but if they all banded together, Warlocks, Werewolves, Seelies, and Vampires then they would outnumber Shadowhunters three to one and if they planned right they would be able to keep a fighting force going day and night if they divided their force properly.

"I wonder what their reaction would be if I dragged you out and killed you in front of them." Valentine said as he reached up to stroke Alec's cheek and then backhanded the man.

Alec gave a silent chuckle, it hurt but it didn't matter if Valentine hurt him anymore, Magnus had come for him, Magnus was here to take him home, nothing else matter, by the end of today Alec would be in their bed.

Valentine took him from his hook and dragged him from the dark room he'd been using to torture him in and up, as they breached the daylight Alec was hardly aware of what was going on, his vision darkening as Valentine dragged him, practically carrying him as his legs buckled and refused to hold his weight after the hours? days? he'd been left to hang around while the Circle recruits practiced and refined their torture methods.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Valentine called as he shook Alec a little and the edges of his vision darkened as his ribs screamed from the rough movement.

There was a silence as the Downworlders paused to look at Valentine.

"Alexander!" Magnus' voice was like a beacon of light and Alec tried to find his boyfriend but his vision was too dark for him to find the other's face in the sea of faces, all of them blurred and indistinguishable from one another.

There was something cold at his neck but that hardly mattered, Magnus was here, Alec was going home.

\------------


	4. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the rescue

Summary: After the rescue

\---------

Magnus felt the scream as it tore from his throat when Alexander pitched forwards into Valentine's blade and his arms stretched out to catch Alexander as he fell towards the ground, magic rising and swirling around the younger man, cushioning his fall and healing the worst of his injuries as it settled on the ground as Magnus reached him and Jace ran to get Valentine with Clary and Isabelle.

Magnus felt Tessa's magic join his and several other magics add their own power behind the spells they were casting to heal Alexander enough for transport.

Alexander looked up at Magnus and smiled briefly before the pain over came him and his body went limp in his arms.

"Take him home, Magnus, we'll be along shortly, we have to make sure there are no others." Tessa told him and Magnus wanted to protest leaving them behind, "Alec would have insisted."

Magnus knew that was a low blow but he allowed it as he lifted Alexander into his arms and opened a portal.

"Catarina will be there when you get there, she should have everything you need to help him."

Magnus nodded and disappeared through the portal.

\--------------

 

It had been hours since Catarina had banished him from his bedroom, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle had finished with Valentine and dragged him to the Clave to reveal his spy and the Clave had been outraged and so had the entire Downworld.

They had demanded a new Council of Clave representatives, chosen by Alexander Lightwood, if they refused then they would have a war, and Lucian and the Seelie Queen made it clear that all the Downworld was united in this and that if they had to they would bombard them day and night with their people until Shadowhunters were no more and the Clave was nothing but memory.

But Magnus couldn't care less at the moment because he had been told nothing of Alexander's condition and while he knew in his head that no new was good news at this point it still scared him in his heart that he'd been given no news about his lover.

Magnus fell into a chair and put his head in his hands, when Catarina had first kicked him from the room he had returned to Valentine's hideout and had torn down every wall he could, had wrapped his magic around every Circle member that crossed his path, it had been a miracle that he had killed none of them but he had been too late to take a crack at Valentine and he wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Good for Valentine, bad for his thirst for revenge and retribution, Magnus decided.

Though he had refused to leave the Loft after returning the second time Magnus had been kept informed about the Meeting of the Clave and the Downworlder Council and had nearly started a fire when Herondale had asked who would choose the new Clave representation if Alexander perished, she had not received an answer and dared not ask again for Magnus' reaction was not the only one that was dismal.

"Magnus?" Isabelle said softly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm worried, what... what if she can't..." Magnus couldn't say it, as if voicing anything but Alexander's health and wellbeing would make it happen.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Magnus, "He's alive, we found him in time, Alec's a strong man, had to be to survive so long at Valentine's hands, he's got to be alright, we can't think any other way."

They stayed holding each other, Jace and Clary joining them soon after and then others came, and soon Magnus' apartment was filled with Downworlders, Warlocks who summoned food and drinks for everybody, Seelies who tried to offer hope, Vampires that offered to turn Alexander and Werewolves who listened in and offered a thread of actual hope, 'Alexander is Stable, they're starting blood transfusions.' And suddenly every Shadowhunter was offering to donate their blood.

By the time Catarina sent Tessa out to ask there was at least half a dozen pints for her and Catarina to use and she smiled, what she hoped was a reassuring one and then she took the blood back and closed the door behind her.

\---------

Catarina knelt in front of Magnus and touched his knee lightly and he startled awake.

"Is he...?" Magnus started.

"We did what we could, it was a little scary there a few hours ago, but Tessa and I are hopeful, he... he might not be as he was before, his injuries were bad, Magnus, but he'll live."

Magnus felt tears of relief stream down his face, "He'll live." He breathed, "That's all that matters, we can handle everything else but he'll live."

Catarina smiled softly, "Yes."

"Can I... can we see him." Magnus asked.

Catarina nodded and caught Magnus' arm before he could dart down the hall, "You need to be careful, I don't want you on the bed next to him, we did what we could but we couldn't fix everything, he'll be tender and sore for a while and I really don't want him walking until his legs heal the mundane way, if he can walk at all."

"What?" Magnus asked.

"He took a lot of beatings, Magnus, until he wakes up we won't know the full damage, he may not be able move his legs, his back was a mess and even if his legs are fine he will likey have a limp for the rest of his life. We concentrated most of our efforts on fixing his ribs and internal bleeding, some of his ribs were scratching his lungs, it's a miracle that they didn't puncture them." Catarina explained.

"But you fixed what you could." Magnus asked quietly, "I can sit with him?"

"Yeah, go on, but be gentle, you can hold his hand, he would probably like that, I'll wake Jace and explain in more detail before sending him in with Isabelle and Clary."

Magnus nodded and was gone.

\---------

When Jace, Isabelle, and Clary entered the room an hour later Magnus was laying on a high divan that allowed him to be laying right next to Alec without being on the bed with him, Alec's hand clutched tightly to Magnus' chest and a golden band on Alec's hand.

They all pulled up chairs and settled themselves in for the wait until Alec woke.


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alec wakes up

Summary: Alec wakes up

\------

The first thing Alec was aware of when he began to wake was a gentle pressure around his hand and something that stroked the back of it softly, it hurt a little but the pain was nothing like the last time he'd been awake. Murmuring voices surrounded him and Alec couldn't distinguish between the different voices.

Alec tried to open his eyes but it was like swimming through mud or trying to navigate through fog. Alec struggled to open his eyes but failed and let himself drift back into the painless darkness. 

When he became aware again, Alec again heard the soft murmur of voices but he could pick out different voices now and he could recognize now and there was a hand in his that was familiar. Alec felt happy because he knew the hand holding his belonged to Magnus.

Alec felt himself fading into darkness again but didn't fight the darkness this time knowing he was safe because Magnus would let no further harm come to him.

Alec woke, he tried opening his eyes and was slightly shocked that he succeeded, there was silence around him though Magnus' hand was still in his. Alec turned his head and stifled his gasp of pain as he looked at a sleeping Magnus.

Magnus looked exhausted, even asleep and Alec wondered how much sleep the man had been getting after his rescue. Alec forced his body to relax and squeezed Magnus' hand a little, the muscles in his hand spasmed a little and he let out a gasp of pain, a mere exhalation of air but Magnus was startled awake and Alec was gazing into tired and shocked green-yellow catlike eyes.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, "You're awake."

Alec smiled, he wanted to remain awake but he could already feel sleep tugging at him.

Magnus seemed to understand, "You can rest, Alexander, Catarina says it's the best thing for you, you need it, I'm glad you woke, even briefly, we were getting a little worried there, we should have known better." 

Alec let his eyes close and the darkness tug him under.

\----------

Magnus watched Alexander's eyes close and let a smile cross his face, Alexander had woken. Magnus sat heavily on the divan, Alexander had woken, just for a moment but he'd been awake and though he had said nothing, or had even tried he'd seemed aware enough.

With Magnus' free hand he summoned a piece of paper and wrote out a note, it was a bit shaky but Alexander had the hand he usually wrote with, and sent it away to Catarina, the woman was due for a quick check in a few hours but she had insisted on being told him to let her know as soon as Alexander woke.

Magnus felt a smile on his lips again, Alexander had woken up..., everything else could wait.


	6. Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:

Summary:

\-----------

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus as the Warlock spoke into the phone while he held his hand. Alec's entire body was reminding him that he was hurt, sending pins and needles through his body as he became aware of it.

Magnus glanced at him before looking away and then his eyes returned to stare at Alec.

"I have to go." Magnus said to the phone shortly, "Why? Alexander is awake, we'll finish this later."

Magnus hung up and sat next to Alec on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts." Alec tried to say only nothing came out.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec tried to say Magnus' name but again nothing came out and Alec started to panic.

"Alexander! Alexander!" Magnus cried as Alec started struggling, "Alexander! You need to calm down."

Alec was breathing heavily as Magnus managed to hold him still.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine, if you never speak again it will be fine, do you know why?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, ignoring the pain he felt by doing so.

"Because you're alive, that's all that matters to any of us, you're alive." Magnus said and tears filled his eyes, "Isabelle and Clary told me you were dead, Alexander, and it was the worst week of my life, I refused to leave our bed for anything but to pee and eat, and even that was optional, I wanted you to haunt me because at least then you were still with me. As long as you are alive and next to me I will thank the Angel every day. And I will stand next to you as long as you allow me." 

Magnus looked at their clasped hands and fiddled with something there.

Alec looked at where Magnus' fingers were and there was a golden band on his finger, what Alec had assumed was a cast or something was a wedding band, Alec's eyes darted up to meet Magnus' and he smiled, and found the strength to nod.

Magnus hugged him carefully as the door opened and Catarina entered the room.

"Well, this is a nice change." She said, "Magnus, Jace is heading over, he said you'll finish your conversation when Alec takes a nap."

Magnus nodded.

"And how are you today?" Catarina asked Alec.

Alec's eyes darted to Magnus in slight panic.

Magnus patted Alec's hand soothingly, "He's in a bit of pain."

Catarina frowned at Magnus.

"And he can't seem to talk, I...."

"Ah, I had wondered if the knife wound in his throat had done any damage, your magic healed it enough to save his life but not, apparently, his voice." Catarina said as she moved towards the bed and smiled at Alec, "I'll try to ask yes or no questions."

Alec managed a nod, wincing at the pain that shot through him.

"Does it hurt to nod, lift your right hand for no and left for yes." 

Alec lifted his left hand.

"Is there any place that doesn't hurt?" 

This time the right.

"I'll give you something to help when we finish, it'll make you sleepy, alright?"

The left hand.

"Good, do you know your name?"

Again the left.

"Is it Alexander Lightwood?"

The left hand twitched.

"Good." Catarina said, "Do you know who this man is?" Catarina motioned to Magnus.

Alec lifted his left hand.

"Is he important to you?"

The left hand.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The right hand lifted.

Catarina frowned.

"Am I your fiancé?" Magnus asked, a smile worming onto his lips.

The left hand lifted.

"Of course." Catarina smiled, "It seemes that your brain is good, I know you're in pain and I'm going to give you something for that, do you know what happened?"

The left hand rose and Alec started to breath harshly as he thought about Valentine and his torture.

"You're safe here, Alexander, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I promise." Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec.

"We managed to get the worst of it but your legs are going to have to heal the mundane way, which means that you will be using a wheelchair for a while, extraneous activities are a no as well, which means the most you can do at the Institute would be paperwork for two months at the least preferably longer."

Alec lifted his left hand.

Catarina smiled, "In a few days you should be able to write down your thoughts and then we'll teach you some sign language, when the swelling goes down some more we may be able to fix your voice but I can't guarantee that."

Alec lifted his left hand and then yawned.

"Alec!" Jace yelled, "Are you still awake?!"

Jace burst into the room and stared at his Parabatai and Alec smiled at him and then blinked heavily.

Jace grinned, "You can sleep if you want, Magnus and I have to talk anyway, we'd put you to sleep in minutes anyway."

Alec's left hand went up and his eyes closed to the laughs of Catarina and Magnus.


	7. The New Clave Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The new Council

Summary: The new Council

\------------

 

Alec let Magnus push him through the Institute's halls, it had been two weeks since he had woken up and while Alec's body no longer protested any movement by screaming in pain he was still not fully recovered and it was only the need for him to pick the new Clave representatives that had convinced him to leave the safety of the loft.

Over the last two weeks Catarina and Magnus had worked on teaching Alec sign language because, although they had managed to get him his voice back it would never be able to reach the volume it once had, his vocal cords had been too torn up, not by Valentine's knife but the screaming he had done, and if Alec talked for too long his voice would just fade away to nothing.

Alec had been frightened to find out that Catarina had worried that he would be paralyzed due to the damage done to his back and that the bones in his legs wouldn't heal right enough for him to walk but those worries had proven, so far at least, to be unfounded, Alec could feel his legs and though they would not know about his ability to walk until his legs were fully healed in about twelve weeks, although, due to the complex nature of his broken bones Catarina had told him that it might take longer.

"Hey, Alec." Clary smiled at him as she plopped herself in his lap.

That made him smiled, of all the things he had expected when the others had been told about his new mode of transport, that they just accepted it as part of him was not one of them. Even fellow Shadowhunters that had sneered at him after his coming out had been kind about Alec's new transportation, treating him as they had before, at least when they had been working, they were kinder to him when they were off duty now and no one had actually commented on the wheelchair that Magnus had modified with magic to allow Alec to go up stairs without help if he needed to.

Simon had nearly pissed himself when he had seen Alec's chair and refused to call it anything but a Hover Chair since the wheels only appeared to touch the ground for the Mundanes' sake.

"Hello, Clary, where is Jace?" Alec asked.

"He got pulled aside by Lydia, he wanted to meet you but they are just going to head to the meeting, I think he just wanted a ride, the lazy child."

"Like you?" Alec teased the girl in his lap.

"Moi?" Clary grinned, "I just wanted the snuggles, Jace and Magnus have been stealing all of them."

Alec shook his head, the last two weeks had been interesting with the rotation of people who had kept him company, during this time Clary and Alec had somehow become friends and Simon too, they had watched Star Wars and the entirety of Star Trek and half a dozen other shows that Alec couldn't remember the names of but he totally understood why Simon called his chair a Hover Chair, and they had fallen asleep on the couch so many times in a pile of limbs that Magnus had widened the couch to allow napping to be more comfortable for Alec's healing body and the people that ended up cuddling the man.

Over the last two weeks Alec had never been left alone, if Alec hadn't been recovering he might have found it annoying but he found himself grateful that these people care for him so much that they wanted to make sure he wasn't taken again. 

Jace had been the most clingy, going so far as to cuddle up with Magnus and Alec in their bed, Magnus had been surprisingly tolerant of the invasion, especially when Izzy and Max had found their way to the bed and then Clary and Simon and Alec was sure the Luke and Raphael just sat in the dark watching them like creepers, though he hadn't caught them at it yet.

Honestly given the circumstances Alec couldn't bring himself to blame them for their reluctance to let him out of sight, though he was glad that they had yet to insist the bathroom door stay open but then again Alec couldn't really go to the bathroom by himself with his legs the way they were Catarina really didn't want him to be standing at all. When it was just him and Magnus, Magnus would hold him up with his magic as he did his business and Jace would close his eyes as he held Alec up, Simon, Simon, the one time he had to take Alec to the bathroom had babbled the entire time, complemented Alec and then tried to convince himself that he wasn't gay but three days later he told Alec that he and Raphael were dating. Alec tried very hard to never have Simon take him to the bathroom again.

"You had a nap with me and Madzie yesterday." Alec said.

Madzie staying with Alec most days was also a thing that had started happening, because Catarina was busy she hadn't had time to re-find a babysitter for the little Warlock she had been surprised when Alec had offered.

'I mean it's not like I can go any place, and I like the little Fish.' Alec had said.

Madzie had adored the nickname Alec had given her, Little Fish and had even gone through Maia's biology books when the Werewolf had been dragged over to stay with Alec when Clary had had to help Luke with a Demon hoard.

She had stopped at a picture of a bright blue and purple flair finned fish and had said, 'This one, I'm this fish.'

Alec had looked at the name and called her Halfmoon if he wasn't calling her Fish, after the fish she had pointed at, the halfmoon Betta Fish.

"For an Hour and then Jace and Isabelle woke us up."

Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus watched them fondly, Alec met his eyes briefly and saw the smile that Magnus tried to hide.

"Here we are." Magnus said as they entered the meeting room.

Clary bounced off of Alec and kissed Jace quickly and Alec found himself frowning.

"You can go now, Bane." Herondale said, shortly.

Alec's frown deepened, "Magnus stay." 

"Mr. Lightwood..." Herondale began.

"You know what, Magnus, we can go." Alec made sure to stress the 'we' in that sentence, "The Nephilim obviously don't fine it necessary to have a new Clave Council."

"Now wait just a minute." Herondale said, trying to save some kind of face and Alec was not having it.

"I recall, Herondale that I asked that the Downworld attend this meeting as they are not here I will not remain." Alec told her, his soft voice managing to carry through the large room.

Several Shadowhunters turned to glare at Herondale, "You said that this was what he wanted."

"And you didn't discuss this meeting with me or Lydia, now I know why." Jace growled.

"You will name the new representatives now, Lightwood." Herondale said, sternly.

"I could but I can guarantee that you won't like the list at all." Alec assured her, "Magnus, let's go get dinner."

Magnus grinned as he turned Alec and they began to leave.

"Fine, call the Downworld." Herondale sneered.

\-------------

An hour later and one small meal later and Alec was smiling at the people present, though they could hardly fit the entirety of the Downworld at the Institute they had called all of the leaders from around the world, some Alec had met and some he hadn't.

Magnus stood next to Alec and held his hand.

"We are here to choose a new representation for the Clave Council." Isabelle began, "As per the demands of the Downworld, Alexander Lightwood will now name them."

Alec smiled, "Hello, everybody."

Most of the people smiled or rolled their eyes.

"The Clave Council is a body that enforces and holds our Laws, they are the judge and they have been, historically, Shadowhunters, Nephilim, but there is no Law that demands such." Alec began and saw Herondale's eyes widen in horror, "Today, today I call on Lucian Greymark to take a place on the Clave Council, a former Shadowhunter, he knows our laws and as a Werewolf he knows also the prejudice they face. I call on Maia Roberts to take a place on the Clave Council,, though she does not know what it is to be a Shadowhunter she knows what it is to be hated merely for what she was turned into by no choice of her own." Alec took the juice Magnus handed him with a smiled, "I call on Meliorn to take a place on the Council, to remind us that death is not known to all of us and so that the memory of the past remains. I call Clarissa Fray to the Council, not for her Father but her mother who chose to raise her daughter a better way than was offered by her people. I call Tessa Gray to the Council, a child of a Demon and an unmarked Shadowhunter she binds the Shadow World as one. And I call Maryse Lightwood to the Council, to remind us that the dealings in our past may define us but we do not have to let that definition remain as it was, that there is always room to grow and change, to become better than we were.

"I call Simon Lewis to the Council, though odd and strange, he was bone a mundane and still sees much of our world through their eyes, let him remind us what we protect. And I call Madzie Loss to the Council, to be replaced when she turns thirteen, as a reminder that some things must be seen through a child's eyes, eyes that are have not yet been taught to hate." Alec finished.

"How dare you!" Herondale began.

"How dare I what?" Alec asked, "How dare I make a council that is not made entirely of Shadowhunters? How dare I not give you your position back? Your Council had Valentine's spy among them for how long, he fed you lies about my death, I was tortured and still I did not fall to Valentine's Ideals, tell me Hereondale, what did he offer you to lie about my death?"

Herondale looked shocked and then her face twisted, "He shouldn't have let you live so long, he should have killed you as soon as Jace woke up."

"Ah, he offered you your grandson." Alec said softly, "You know that Jace and I are bound, do you understand what that means?" 

Herondale sneered at Alec even as Raj and Lydia took her into custody.

"It means that I would gladly follow him into death to rejoin our souls." Jace said as he stepped up to stand next to Alec, "And as soon as I avenged his death I would."

Herondale gaped and then she was gone as Tessa made a portal for Lydia and Raj take her away.

"You and I are going to talk when my throat no longer feels like it's on fire." Alec told Jace as his voice began to fade in and out a little.

"Of course, but I have a new Council to organize with Isabelle." Jace grinned down at Alec, "You go relax with Magnus and explain to Catarina that you placed a child on the Clave Council."

"I already got her permission, as Madzie's guardian she's permitted to accompany her to meetings and may offer opinions but Catarina's not on the Council." Alec told him.

"Alright, go on, I have Laws and procedures to explain." Jace shooed Alec and Magnus away.

Alec made a rude gesture but wasn't going to talk anymore, his throat hurt too much, he'd talked too much and now he was paying for it.

"I can sooth your throat, Alexander." Magnus offered.

Alec smiled and nodded.

Magnus put his hands around Alec's neck gently and pushed magic into the man's vocal cords, "Catarina is going to insist you not speak any more for a few days."

Alec nodded easily and began signing, "Can we go home now, then?"

"Of course, Alexander, we have to pick Madzie up from the DuMort." Magnus reminded as they left the room and headed out of the Institute.

\------------

The New Clave Council

Lucian Greymark  
Maia Roberts  
Meliorn  
Clary Fray  
Tessa Gray  
Maryse Lightwood  
Simon Lewis  
Madzie Loss

As there is no last name listed for Madzie I gave her Catarina's


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:

\-------

Alec was watching his family as they talked and wandered around the loft. It had been almost four weeks since he had named the New Clave Council and Alec had heard only good things from Jace and Izzy about what was happening with that, but Alec had decided that he couldn't be a Shadowhunter anymore and it had nothing to do with the lack of feeling in his legs.

Mostly Alec was tired of fighting, of almost dying and worrying about leaving Magnus to mourn him.

He'd been thinking about what he would rather do with his time before bringing his thoughts up to Magnus. He didn't want to run the Institute, really he was tired of pretending that he didn't love and care for a Warlock, even if everyone knew it was still expected of Alec to not tbe affectionate with his Fiance and Alec was too tired to want to cater to the sensibilities of the Nephilim.

As Alec watched Madzie grin and laugh with Clary as the young woman paintes blue and purple scales on her cheeks and forehead Alec knew what he wanted. He wanted to make sure little Warlocks like Madzie was never afraid of what she could do, that people like her weren't used or hated or feared or hurt by others, he just had to figure out how.

Maybe Magnus could help him create a place or something that would draw Warlocks to them or even a Warlock's mother, how many women had been lost when it came to raising a being of Magic, kind of a support for those that wanted to raise their children.

Alec smiled and lifted Madzie onto his lap as she ran to show him her scales.

"Now I'm a real fish!" She said excitedly.

"Are you, that's wonderful, Fishie-Fish." Alec returned.

"And it's your turn, Mr. Lightwood." Clry said as she branded her paintbrush in hand as she came closer.

"What?"

"Oh, yes, every one is getting painted." Clary declaired.

"Fine." Alec sighed.

"Now, what shall we give him?" Clary asked Madzie.

"Feathers and fishes." She demanded.

Clary laughed and began painting golden and silver feathers over Alec's cheeks and tiny little fish in the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his nose.

"You look ridiculous." Clary grinned, "I'm going to find Magnus and give him the same thing."

Alec shook his head, by the end of the night all of the adult couples had matching face paint and Alec tried not to laugh at Simon and Rapheal's Klingon Ridges that painted their foreheads or the purple butterflies that fluttered across Jace's right cheek.

His mother had a blue wolf on the right side of her face that matched the one on the left side of Luke's. The Seelie Queen had chosen to bear a crown of thorns and roses across her forehead as had Lydia, and that was something Alec had never seen coming. Maia and Isabelle had matching stars in the corners of their eyes. Max had convinced Clary to give him green and yellow fish scales and Madzie was dragging him all over the room saying that this Shadowhunter was hers and Max didn't appear to mind and though his mother had clutched at her heart and gasped Alec had noticed that it was only playfully.

"All well over here?" Catarina asked.

"Yeah." Alec said softly as he looked up at her.

"And how are you legs doing?" She asked, she was the only one Alec had told about not having feeling in them and he had made her swear not to tell Magnus, not yet at least.

"Same as yesterday." Alec told her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Catarina stared down at Alec sadly and Alec looked up in time to catch it.

"Not for the reason you think, mostly it's the little things, you know?" Alec shrugged a little, "Standing with Magnus on our wedding day, running after our kids one day, walking Izzy down the aisle when she gets married, standing with Jace when he and Clary get married, leaning down to kiss Magnus, you know the little things."

"And being a Shadowhunter?" Catarina asked.

"No, I... " Alec stared at the people in the room that were celebrating the fact that the New Clave Council had De-Runed and sentenced Valentine and his followers to a prison in the Mundane World.

"I'm not going to miss that, maybe I'll miss being able to watch Jace and Izzy's backs in the field but I think I've done a pretty good job of making sure they have enough people to support them if they need back up." Alec smiled up at Catarina, "And I have Magnus."

"You do have me, Love of mine." Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Alec's temple, "Now, what don't you have?"

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, "I don't have to deal with Silly Shadowhunters and their prejudices. I want to be able to kiss my Husband whenever the mood strikes me."

Magnus stared, "You.., you aren't going to be a Shadowhunter anymore?"

"I don't want to be, I want to be with you, I want to help little Warlock's like Madzie and maybe even baby werewolves." Alec gazed searchingly into Magnus' eyes, "What do you say, Warlock mine, do you want to have baby Downworlders with me?"

Magnus pressed a deep kiss to Alec's lips, "Yes, my love, any or all of them, as many as you want."

Alec grinned, "We'll have to get someplace bigger."

"We will, and then there is getting them there safely and ...." Magnus looked down at Alec, "I suppose the details can wait."

"Yeah." Alec pulled Magnus down for another kiss.

"Alec! Alec!" Madzie cried, "This is my Shadowhunter!" She pulled Max forward with a large grin, "I'm going to marry him when I'm bigger, just like Magnus is going to marry you."

Alec smiled and pulled Madzie into a hug along with his brother, "You'll be my little sister then."

"Perfect." The little girl grinned and pulled Max over to the Seelie Queen and repeated the process.

"They are darling, I expect they'll look back on this one day and be embarassed." Magnus smiled softly as he settled himself in Alec's lap.

Alec looked at the two and shook his head, "Maybe not, Max is already besotted, I think we have another Shadowhunter/Warlock couple that will grow up to love eachother."

Magnus looked at Alec, "We'll just have to make sure they never know the difficulties we had when we first started."

"Never, not with the way we're changing all the rules." Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips again.

"Well, maybe one day you won't surprise me anymore." Magnus smiled.

"Wouldn't you be bored then?"

"Bored, with you, my Angel?" Magnus asked, "Never in a million years or longer."

Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec's lips.

Eventually Alec was going to have to tell Magnus about his legs and they were going to have to discuss the rest together and Alec would probably have som esort of breakdown about not being able to walk again but Alec knew that as long as he had Magnus and the rest of his family of Shadowhunters and Downworlders he'd be alright.

But eventually could wait until tomorrow, now all that mattered was the man in his arms and the people around them and Alec kissed the man he loved and never wanted to stop.

 

\----------------

I was having a little trouble figuring out where else to go with this story, so I'm giving you an ending, maybe not the best one that could have happened but an ending at least.

Magnus and Alec open an Orphan home for downworlders and some Shadowhunters end up there and they have fun raising the little ones that end up there.

Honestly the weirdest thing that ended up on their doorstep was the demon baby, Alec never knew demons had actual babies but they raise that demon just like the rest and, well... that demon eventually took over a plane of Hell but he still comes by for cookies and milk on Sundays.


End file.
